Evil Companion
by Sylean89
Summary: With as obsessive as Naraku was over the jewel, he noticed the second it reemerged in the world, altering the whole story we know by getting to the jewel's new protector before she could free Inuyasha from his 50 year slumber. INCOMPLETE, NOT TO BE FINISHED. ONLY HAVE 3 CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: With obsessive as Naraku was over the jewel, he noticed the second it reemerged in the world, altering the whole story we know by getting to the jewel's new protector before she could free Inuyasha from his 50 year slumber. INCOMPLETE, NOT TO BE FINISHED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: This was written quite some time ago, and I have left it in its original form. It is **INCOMPLETE** , weighing in at only three chapters with no intention of finishing it. So, basically, this is a what-if 'Kagome meets Naraku first' story and for writer's convenience, I have severely shortened the first episode until it gets to the part I divert from cannon.)

* * *

15th birthday, blah blah blah, pulled down the well, blah blah blah, sees Inuyasha pinned to a tree, blah blah blah, captured by villagers, blah blah blah, talks with Kaede, blah blah blah, mistress centipede attacks the village.

Meanwhile, Naraku had been wandering across the land for the last 50 years waiting for the sacred jewel to resurface. The instant Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well in the feudal era, Naraku suddenly felt a familiar jolt of power.

"Could it be?" he murmured to himself. "Yes, there is no mistake. The jewel has returned to the world of the living." He chuckled to himself and took off to find it.

He arrived at the edge of a village currently being attacked by some weak, female centipede demon. Scanning the area, he spotted a strange looking girl fleeing from the demon. It was claiming she had the sacred jewel. A large grin spread across his face. _'Its so close, all those years, it's finally within my reach,'_ he was overflowing with anticipation.

He took a humanoid form and hid his signature red eyes behind brown ones instead. He was dressed in casual, royal garb of dark blues and purples as he moved to join the battle. It really didn't matter if the centipede got the jewel first or not; he could easily defeat it regardless.

Kagome was running as fast as possible, but being a klutz she tripped as she was running through the fields. Mistress centipede let her fangs grow and dived for the girl, biting into her side and throwing her into the air. The jewel popped out and Kagome tumbled down Mistress centipede's body to the ground. The jewel landed right in front of Kagome. Mistress centipede curled her body around Kagome and the jewel cutting off all exits. She lowered her face down to eye level with Kagome, who was still on her knees, and laughed as she stuck out her tongue to suck up the jewel.

Naraku casually walked up to the centipede as it tormented the girl. A thought occurred to him, he had no use for such a weak demon, absorbing it would be a bother. It would also be annoying to have to find the jewel in its carcass. So when it moved to swallow the jewel he shot out a tentacle and cut its head off. The girl already had her eyes squeezed shut in fear and saw nothing. In her eyes he would still appear human. Perhaps he could have a little fun with this.

Kagome heard a sickening noise and then a thump and opened her eyes. She screamed at the sight of the demons severed head lying next to the jewel. The body was still twitching but mostly limp. She quickly snatched up the jewel and scrambled over its coils to head back to the village for safety. She was so shaken up she didn't see the man standing in front of her and ran smack into him.

Naraku had not paid much attention to what the girl looked like until she ran into him and looked up. He could hardly believe his eyes. _'She... looks just like Kikyo,'_ he realized. If he hadn't seen Kikyo die himself 50 years ago he might have even mistaken the two.

"Oh, I... I'm... sorry," she mumbled. "Wait, did you kill that thing? Did you save me?" She was still in shock.

"I did," was all he said, still trying to get over her appearance. He finally snapped out of it. "You know, demons will continue to come after you as long as you have that in your possession. It would be wise to give it to someone like myself who could protect it better."

"Really?" she didn't know what to do.

"Nay child!" Kaede and the villagers had just caught up to her. "Ye can not trust him, he is a demon!" They had seen him use a tentacle to slay the centipede.

"He's a demon?" Kagome asked, obviously confused and inspecting the male in front of her. "But he looks so normal."

"Appearances can easily be deceiving," Kaede lectured, pleading with Kagome to understand, "ye mustn't hand over the jewel."

Kagome gripped the jewel tighter to her chest, "Uh, th-thank you, for saving me, but I think I better keep it for now."

"Very well," he purred in his deep, hypnotic voice, "if you refuse to hand it over," he paused, "I will simply have to kill you."

"But, but, you saved me," Kagome backed away from the frighteningly handsome man.

"All the more reason why your life now belongs to me," he smirked and let his disguise fall. His eyes turned red and eight sharp, insectile appendages sprung from his back. They reminded Kagome of praying mantis claws.

"Run child," Kaede yelled, snapping Kagome out of her trance. She took off with the jewel as villagers fired upon Naraku. None of their weapons had any effect.

"Spears and arrows don't work," the villagers cried out in panic.

"He is far too powerful, there is no way we can defeat him," Kaede pondered, "however..." She pulled out a rosary and wrapping it around her hands began praying.

Naraku was in no hurry, he would enjoy torturing this girl. She brought back memories of the woman he both loved and hated. This would be truly enjoyable. As she would run away, he would move faster than the human eye could follow to appear directly in front of her time and time again. He reveled in her fear. "Give up girl," he taunted, "you can not win."

Kagome collided with him again and fell on her butt. He advanced on her and suddenly a series of bright lights shot at him and settled around his neck. He only took a second to glance at the new accessory.

"Quickly child, the word of subjugation," Kaede commanded.

"What word?" she asked as she scrambled back to escape him.

"It matters not, your word has the power to hold his spirit," she elaborated.

Naraku raised one of his sharp, insectile appendages, preparing to slay the Kikyo-look-alike.

Kagome searched her mind, "Uh, umm... STOP IT!" Instantly a bolt of purity hit Naraku that looked like lightning. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees panting. He tore at the necklace trying to remove it but it rewarded him with another bolt of purity. He screamed again and fell to his hands and knees.

"Curse you," he growled out, lifting his gaze to glare at the old priestess, "how dare you try to subjugate me, you rotten hag!"

"The word please," Kaede calmly requested of Kagome.

"Stop it," she said calmly and slowly, feeling much more confident. He was hit with another jolt.

"You may be too strong for _us_ to defeat, demon, but you can not over-power my _sister's_ subjugation spell," Kaede explained. Naraku's eyes widened, no wonder the rosary was so powerful, Kikyo must have placed the spell on it before she died. "I should also mention, that if you attempt to harm Kagome, the rosary will react as well. Now, shall we return, my child?" Kagome nodded and the pair left Naraku in his prone position.

* * *

In an eerie, phantom castle, not too far away, Naraku retreated to regroup, literally. Locked away in the room below the cellar, he disassembled his conglomerate body in order to attempt to rid himself of the cursed beads. No matter how hard he tried though, they would not detach from his person.

 _'Damn them,'_ he ranted, _'how dare that old hag use Kikyo's spell against me. That woman continues to haunt me even in her death. And that girl, I will kill her, if for no other reason than her resemblance to Kikyo.'_

Realizing it was fruitless to rid himself of the beads while the girl still lived he began reforming his body. Placing his efforts instead on planning how he will go about eliminating the girl. _'There are many ways to eliminate an enemy besides my own hands,'_ he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Back in the village, Kaede began explaining to Kagome about who she was along with the nature of her powers and the jewel itself. To further explain her powers Kaede had her try out a bow and arrow. Even her first untrained shot turned out to be a sacred arrow, albeit not very strong.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get information overload and snuck away to ponder all she'd just learned.

 _'Hmmm, so my arrow can purify evil, the Shikon no Tama is a jewel made up of both good and evil, and by making a pure wish the jewel can be destroyed. I wonder... maybe my arrow can purify the evil in the jewel rendering it harmless as well. Seems pretty obvious and straightforward to me. What's the worst that can happen?'_ Kagome unclasped her necklace with the jewel and hung it on a tree branch. Notching an arrow into her bow and standing only a few feet away to ensure not to miss. She thought cockily, _'I wonder why no one thought of this sooner.'_

If only Kagome knew the consequences of what she was about to do, if only she asked Keade first, or really, the smartest thing to do, if only she simply returned home through the well. For those of us who know the story, that would have been her wisest decision, to simply return home, away from evil demons seeking the jewel, away from danger. But if she had, we'd be without a story, so on to shattering the jewel!

She pulled the string back, lining up the shot as best she could. Taking a deep, calming breath she released. The rest happened faster than she could blink so it was a good thing her eyes had been open. The arrow struck the jewel, it glowed blindingly bright and when the light died down there was nothing. The jewel was nowhere to be seen and neither was her arrow. She thought she might have seen some streaks of light shoot away from the jewel but couldn't be sure.

 _'Did it work?'_ she wondered. _'Its gone, so it must have been purified.'_ A smile crept onto her face, "I did it!" She leapt into the air, cheering and doing a little happy dance oblivious to the disaster she had just caused. Ignorance is bliss, but not for long.

* * *

Striding swiftly through the forest heading back towards the village, Naraku contemplates just how best to kill his newest enemy. His musings are cut short, however, when a bright streak of light cuts in front of him. Overcome by a bout of curiosity he decides to follow it, for it couldn't have gone far.

Imbedded in a tree trunk not 100 feet away, he found a tiny glowing gem. Once standing before the tree he reached out to touch the gem. It had power, a familiar power, could it be? His suspicions were confirmed when his finger made contact with the shard, causing a jolt of said power to shoot through his body. His eyes widened and a look of shock crossed his face. He dug the shard out and held it in his palm.

 _'How could this have happened?'_ he pondered. _'This changes things. It seems I should inquire as to just what has happened to the Shikon jewel.'_

* * *

Kagome was still having her one-person party when she returned to the village from her walk in the woods.

"There ye are, child," Kaede greeted. "For what reason are ye so excited?"

"I did it, Kaede," Kagome said cheerily, speaking way to fast and in partial sentences, "I shot, and there was a bright light, and I did it. It's gone, destroyed, no more danger from-"

"Slow down child," Kaede halted Kagome's ranting. "Start from the beginning and explain slowly."

Kagome took a deep breath, "I destroyed the jewel." Kaede gasped in surprise as Kagome explained in detail exactly what she did. "So you see, no more dangerous demons will be seeking it."

"I only hope you are correct that it is destroyed, though I have my doubts," Kaede sighed.

"And rightly so," a deep, silky voice interrupted. Naraku stepped out from behind a nearby hut.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shrieked, "It's you again! What do you want here?"

"That is quite the story, Miko," Naraku needled, ignoring her question, "how a mere girl managed to destroy an ancient, powerful jewel that countless others before her failed to do." His voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha, it's not my fault that no one figured out such a simple solution before now," Kagome huffed.

"Foolish girl," Naraku chided, a hint a humor in his voice at her naïveté, "if the Shikon jewel is destroyed, than how do you explain this?" He retrieved the shard from his haori and held it up for her to see.

"Oh hai, I like not the looks of this," Kaede fretted.

"Is... is that... a shard of the... jewel?" Kagome stuttered, suddenly feeling quite down realizing she didn't succeed after all, she made it worse.

"Yes, it appears you shattered it out of shear stupidity," he taunted, a wide smirk plastered on his face. Kagome hung her head in shame, the shadow of her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Child, ye must collect the shards and reform the jewel," Kaede explained urgently, "lest the shards fall into the wrong hands."

"Like his," Kagome raised her head and gave Naraku a defiant look. "Ok demon, hand it over," she ordered, holding out her hand.

Naraku let out a loud chuckle, "and what will you do if I refuse?"

"Easy," Kagome crossed her arms, "I'll just use that subjugation spell again. Now, last chance to cooperate." She held out her hand again, waiting.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, in his rush to torment the girl he temporarily forgot about the rosary. He now had a choice, attempt to resist and be subdued to the ground again, or hand it over freely. Perhaps it would be beneficial to cooperate for now, get her to lower her guard, maybe even trust him somewhat before killing her. That would make her death all the sweeter. He looked forward to the inevitable betrayed look her face would hold as she died. He held out his hand and dropped the shard into her open palm.

Kagome had not expected him to give in so a look of complete surprise crossed her face when he handed over the shard. Her eyes watched him suspiciously for any sign of his reasoning. A thought occurred to her, _'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.'_

"Tell me, miko, how do you intend to go about collecting these shards? It is obvious you do not know how to fight considering how that weak centipede demon nearly did you in," Naraku teased, beginning to weave his metaphorical web.

"I... uh, well..." Kagome stuttered, completely unsure how to go about her task.

Kaede, who had been watching the whole conversation, stepped in, "Perhaps ye two should work together." Kagome's face dropped, she did not want to work with this arrogant man... er, demon.

Naraku smirked inwardly, _'Perfect, the old miko is playing right into my hand. It would appear far more genuine to have her suggest a truce than for me to do all the talking.'_

Kaede continued, "Ye are the jewel's protector, Kagome, and as such should be able to see the shards, and ye, ..."

"Naraku," he supplied his name at the silent request.

"Naraku," Kaede repeated then continued, "seem to have the strength to retrieve the shards once found."

Naraku pretended to contemplate this, he already knew his answer but it would not do for his plans if he were to seem overly eager to agree. "Her sight would hasten the jewel's completion, and thus shorten my wait," he mused aloud.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Seems I don't have much choice, do I?" Her only answer was an ever-widening smirk across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Contains rape and torture. Read at own discretion.

* * *

Kagome was storming off towards the well, looking for a way to return home. _'Stupid, arrogant, pervert demon,'_ she ranted to herself, _'how dare he spy on me bathing like that. And then have the nerve to tell me I'm not much to look at anyways.'_ She stomped her feet in annoyance with every step. When she got to the well and saw the bones of mistress centipede at the bottom however, she chickened out and sunk to her knees. No way she was going back in the well with that monster.

Suddenly a falling leaf split in two, like it was cut, and Kagome realized she was surrounded be numerous strands of razor sharp... hair?

"Oh, so you can see, but seeing is not enough," a pouty sounding feminine voice spoke. A scantily clad female demon stood on the strands of hair above the girl.

Kagome stood, shakily trying to confront the demoness, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yura of the hair, but you needn't remember," she said dismissively before attacking the girl with hair like whips and snagging the jewel shard from inside Kagome's shirt. Upon realizing it was shattered she scolded the human girl, "You naughty, naughty girl, you shattered the jewel. Where is the rest, or I shall be cross?"

"I... I don't know," Kagome sputtered out.

"Oh, then you can go ahead and die!" Yura yelled, pulling a sword. She charged at Kagome who tripped backwards over the well, falling in. "No fair, escaping!" She threw her sword down the well but hit nothing. "That's strange, but then come to think of it so was that girl."

* * *

Naraku went back to the village after the subjugation spell wore off. He was fuming at the girl and took his anger out on a few unlucky demons that happened to cross his path along the way. He assumed the girl would be here and he was eager to start searching for the shards. Sure he could manage on his own via research and old fashion scouting, but he wanted her to think she had a use, wanted her to trust him so he could truly enjoy her death when he would betray her.

Strangely though, the village was more like a ghost town, until a bunch of strung up villagers attacked. He shot out several tentacles to bind the frail attackers. Sure he could have simply killed them but the puppet master could still use the lifeless bodies.

When he found the old miko injured he non-chalantly asked where Kagome was. He acted as if she was not injured and he wasn't being attacked, as if this was perfectly normal.

"She is not with you?" Kaede asked, receiving a look that said, _'obviously not.'_ "Than I would assume she went home."

"And where might that be?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I shall tell ye," Kaede breathed in a struggled breathe, "if ye get me away from here and slay the demon controlling the villagers."

"You do realize, I am capable of finding the shards without the girl's help," Naraku threatened. "Her assistance is a poor excuse to save these pathetic humans."

"But ye do need the shard she carries," Kaede reminded, then took a haggard breath, "and I am the only one who knows where her home lies." Naraku growled a bit at this, he hated being manipulated.

"Fine," he bit out. He tossed the captive villagers to the side and retracted all but one tentacle, which he then used to unceremoniously pick up Kaede and storm off to get the information out of the old woman.

* * *

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well, when she looked up she discovered she was home. After being found, helped out, and taken a bath she set at the dinner table waiting to eat.

"Don't you worry Kagome," Gramps assured, "I've sealed the well with special spirit wards so we won't have to worry about anymore visitors from there."

At the same time, Kagome's full attention was on the pot of food boiling in front of her, "Real food, real food, real food, real food, real food!"

"I don't think she heard you Gramps," Souta informed him, causing a bout of fake wailing.

"Ah, I can't wait to-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by the door opening behind her. Everyone turned and stared at the dark-haired man with red eyes standing in the doorway.

He smirked when he saw Kagome, "So, the old hag was telling the truth."

"H-how did you... get here?" Kagome stuttered pathetically.

"Through the well," he grinned maniacally, holding up a useless sutra. "It was quite humorous seeing this pathetic attempt to seal it. It will take much more than that to keep me at bay." His voice was almost threatening, but mostly mocking.

"You mean you're a," Gramps started, finally realizing the being in front of him wasn't human, "ahhh, a demon!" Gramps quickly dug out a few more sutras from his sleeves and threw them at Naraku. They were swift, but not swift enough. He shot out a tentacle to intercept the incoming projectiles. The room erupted in loud shrieks and screams of terror and shock. Naraku merely smirked, reveling in there fear. Kagome was the only one not screaming since she had seen this before and also knew she could 'stop' him easily.

Once the shock wore off, much to Naraku's dismay, Souta became star struck. His screams turned into exclamations of how cool that was and questions of what else he could do. Naraku had never seen such a reaction to himself from a human, a child no less, and just stood there, eyeing the boy curiously.

Trying to ignore the boy's prattling he turned to Kagome, "Miko, I have a deal to uphold." She looked at him questioningly. "In exchange for your assistance with the shards, I agreed to slay the demon attacking Kaede's village." Of course, he had no desire for honor, he simply wanted her to return and continue to become entangled in his mind-game of a web. He would not let his prey escape. "If you refuse to return, however, they will all die." He grinned evilly, a grin that said he didn't care if they lived or not.

Kagome gasped at this news, no way she could just leave them to die. She had no choice, "I'll go." It was quiet, almost too quiet to be heard.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi started cautiously, "be careful dear." There was something very wicked about this demon, something that just plain frightened her. The only consolidation was Kagome was not afraid of him. She had no idea why she wasn't scared but trusted her daughter to make the right choices.

"I will mom," Kagome nodded and headed towards the well with Naraku.

* * *

After emerging from the well, Kagome directed Naraku towards Yura using both the main strand of hair she could see and the stolen jewel shard she could sense.

"There! That must be it," Kagome pointed at a giant hairball lair. Naraku set her down.

"Oh, it's you again," Yura spoke in her usual sultry voice, showing herself to whoever wandered too close to her lair. "The strange girl who escaped me earlier."

"Yura! You'd better give me back that shard. I'm warning you!" Kagome yelled.

"What? You mean she has the shard?" Naraku asked, a wicked grin creeping into his face. "That gives me my own personal reason to kill you." His mind was now reeling with all sorts of tortures, trying to decide the most fitting for the situation.

"Oh, and what do you think you can do to me. You're not even a full demon, although I admit I'm not sure exactly what you are," Yura taunted, causing Naraku to sneer at her. He hated being reminded that he wasn't a full demon.

 _'Not a full demon? What does that mean?'_ Kagome pondered.

Naraku quickly regained his composure as he settled on a method of torture for this insolent wench.

"Well I can assure you," Naraku spoke slowly, in a tone that demanded his words be heeded, "you are about to find out."

He shot out several sharp tentacles and leapt into battle. Yura drew her sword and the two collided. Whenever Naraku would injure her, she'd use her hair to put herself back together, and whenever she'd hack off an appendage of Naraku, he'd simply regenerate. Sure he could just absorb her, but the torture he had in mind would be so much better. This battle was going nowhere though.

Kagome watched, gasping the first few times Naraku got injured until she realized he'd simply regenerate. _'Thats gotta be pretty useful,'_ she thought.

One strike from Naraku missed Yura and instead split her lair open, spilling its contents of thousands of skulls. This seemed to really tick her off and she tried to entangle Naraku in her web of hair. He found it humorous and decided to stay there for a second. How ironic, a spider caught in a web.

Kagome watched as the skulls spilled out, but one skull caught her attention. It was red! She quickly began climbing the hair to get to it. Yura was so caught up, thinking she was about to land a finishing blow, she didn't notice Kagome had retrieved her precious red skull, her lifeline. Her sword stopped mid-swing as she felt the skull be struck. She instantly turned around, bad idea. Naraku became bored hanging in her web and sliced the strands. It didn't matter how many of his tentacles she had bound; he could create countless more. Once freed, he darted towards her back, binding her and landing next to Kagome attempting to shatter the skull. He reached down and took it from her, looking it over, then to Yura's face. She knew she was beat.

"Put me down, you wretch!" she screamed. "Release me!"

Naraku pulled her to right in front of his face, "I think not. There would be no enjoyment if I were to simply let you go." A lustful glint in his eyes told her exactly what he had planned. His smirk widened at her horrified expression.

She began pleading, "No, not that, not with someone as disgusting as you!"

"Pleading will get you nowhere wench," he reprimanded. He turned to Kagome, "I suggest you close your eyes and plug your ears, Miko, lest you be scarred for the rest of your life."

"What... what are you going to do to her?" Kagome stuttered. She had a feeling that his plans were likely malicious and sinister, but could not stop the words from spilling forth.

He chuckled slightly, "You truly do not want to know." Yura was trembling and had what almost looked like a pleading expression on her face directed towards Kagome, seemingly as a last resort. Kagome, being naive as she is, did not understand though.

Naraku quickly shot out loads of spider webs, surrounding the area and spinning a sort of cocoon around himself and Yura. The webs would alert him to any approaching threats, can't have some other demon killing his future miko prey.

Kagome shrieked at the spider webs, _'Does this mean, he's some kind of spider demon? Ewww! I hate spiders. Why did he have to be a spider?'_ Kagome ranted to herself while trying to hold perfectly still. She did not want to touch those webs. Yuck! _'I almost feel sorry for Yura, caught in that cocoon like that.'_ Her thoughts were cut short by a feminine scream and whimpers coming from the cocoon. _'What is he doing in there? Torturing her?'_

(A/N: Lemon alert! Non-consensual, violent, and brutal. I do not condone. Skip to next author's note if this disturbs you.)

Once inside the cocoon, Naraku used his tentacles to bind her legs and arms, and one more to keep her red skull in a firm grip, the threat of crushing it at any time looming over her. He reached out and sliced off the revealing kimono she wore, baring her nude body for his hungry eyes. He began untying the strings of his hakamas, letting them drop and pool around his feet. His freed member was huge and already swollen with desire.

In response to her scared expression, Naraku cooed with fake sympathy, "Do not worry, I shall kill you quickly once I am done with you."

He placed her bound form on her back, her legs forced open. He settled himself over her, his member twitching only inches from her entrance. He gripped it with one hand, placing the head against her lower lips. She was far from ready as he rocked his hips forward.

He entered her roughly; dry, for he cared not for her pleasure. In fact, the more pain it caused the better, torture was far more exciting to him. His large size tore her insides, literally ripping her open. She let out a sharp scream at his sudden intrusion, and then began whimpering. He pounded into her straight from the start, giving her not a moment's break from his cruelty. He moved her legs up to his shoulders, a position that allowed him even deeper. He wasn't quite using all his power yet. All his power would likely snap her pelvis in half from his vicious thrusts. That would come later.

His breathing sped up, signaling he was nearing his end. His engorged length slammed into her tiny frame with ever increasing speed and force. He knew exactly how he wanted to reach his peak. Other's pain was his ultimate pleasure. Reaching around to grip and pull her hips tight with his own, he relinquished his hold on his own restraints, no longer holding back on the vast amount of power he contained.

His movements became bone crushing. First just a crack, then another, until his final thrust, followed by his pleasurable release, shattered her pelvic bone. He smirked at her pained whimpers, laughed at her pleas for mercy, and basked in her utter humiliation.

Laying on top of her, catching his breath, he watched her face contorted with pain as he ground his hips against the shattered remains of hers. Not having any of her hair within his spider web cocoon, she was unable to heal the damage.

(A/N: End Lemon.)

"Are you ready to beg me for death?" he smirked cockily in her ear, giving a particularly painful thrust for good measure.

She grit her teeth together to keep from screaming out, she refused to give him any more satisfaction from her pain. "You're a monster," she bit out.

"Took you long enough," he taunted. "I told you, that you were about to find that out, did I not?" She did nothing but turn her head away as he lifted himself off her and began dressing. He released his hold on her. The pain would be too intense for her to move anyways. Once finished, he addressed her again, "I grow bored of you." With that he crushed the red skull in his only remaining tentacle, letting the pieces fall as she turned to dust.

He retrieved the jewel shard, letting it sink into his flesh. He grinned at the short surge of power that rushed through his body. He manipulated the webs of his cocoon, allowing an exit to form.

"There you are!" Kagome snapped, still holding perfectly still to avoid touching the webs. "What took you so long? And get these nasty things away from me." Her voice cracked at that last part.

He grinned a devious smile, "What? Not fond of spider webs?"

"Of course not," she shrieked, "they're disgusting."

"Have you even taken the time to touch them?" he mocked.

"Ewww," she grimaced, "why would I want to do that?"

"Than how would you know if they are disgusting or not?" he was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. "I'll make you a deal. I'll remove the webs, after you feel them. Otherwise, we'll be spending the night here."

Her face fell in shock and disgust, but decided his offer was the quickest way to be rid of the webs. Her body was sore from the awkward position she was stuck in, and she figured she could always take a bath right afterwards anyways. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed as she slowly reached out to grab a bundle of webs. She expected it to be sticky, but was completely shocked when it instead felt like... "Silk," she whispered to herself, rubbing the material between her fingers. She relaxed her body, letting the webs touch parts of her body she had been holding away from it.

"Not as disgusting as you expected, Miko?" he teased.

"Well, you could have told me that earlier," she huffed.

"Would you have believed me?" he pointed out. Her expression indicated she probably would not have. "Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

A two-headed staff led a royal demon to a tomb.

"This must be the site, Mi'lord," a small toad-like demon squawked.

"Hmm, another false end," the deep voice of the royal dog demon rumbled. He went to turn and walk away until he saw a picture on the cave wall. It was an inscription of the riddle, the only known information on the true tomb he was seeking.

Seeing, but never seen.

Protected, yet never known to its protector.

That part he already knew, it was the picture above it that caught his attention. There was a small black gem, with the words "black pearl, on the right" written beside it.

All these years of searching, he finally understood the riddle. It would not be long now until Tessaiga was his.

"Jaken," he addressed the toad, who cowered at his voice, "I think it's time we pay Inuyasha a visit." A small smile graced his face as he turned and walked away, leaving the small demon completely baffled.

* * *

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. She'd just returned from home with her backpack full of food supplies, medicine, and schoolbooks.

Her mom had confronted her about her new demon companion, explaining how she had a bad feeling about him. Kagome consoled her with assurance that the rosary he wore prevented him from harming her.

Just as Kagome was about to start climbing out of the well, a familiar tentacle circled her waist and lifted her out.

"Eep," Kagome let out a startled noise, "oh, hey Naraku!" Her chipper tone confused him.

"We have shards to find," he said simply.

"Oh, speaking of shards," Kagome inquired, "what did you end up doing with the one Yura took from me?"

"I will be keeping ahold of it for the time being," he demanded, "it is safer in my hands."

She put her fists on her hips to disagree, until he snapped his head around to look behind him. "What is it?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

 _'Hmm, there is a powerful demon nearby,'_ he noted, wondering to himself. _'That's where Inuyasha is bound.'_ Curiosity got the better of him and he started walking in that direction, Kagome trailing on his heels.

* * *

A young man, clad all in red with silver hair and pointed dog ears on top of his head slept against a tree. Or at least, he appeared to be asleep, but the thick vines wrapped around him spoke of the years he'd remained in this position and the arrow in his shoulder hinted that it was not a normal sleep.

"Mi'lord, can I ask you why we are here?" Jaken asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru stood on the elevated roots, positioned right in front of his half-brother. "Black pearl, on the right," he answered cryptically, confusing his annoying servant. "I know where it is." He reached out to retrieve the pearl in Inuyasha's right eye but had his hand repelled by the arrows spell. "Hmm, it seems the sealing spell also protects him."

"What now, Milord?" Jaken squawked.

"Naraku," Kagome complained, trying to get his attention, "where are you going? And why won't you answer me?" Naraku stepped into the clearing then cleverly sidestepped causing Kagome to stumble past him and nearly fall. "Hey, you jerk. What was that... for..." Her question trailed off as she noticed the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. Her mouth dropped open as she admired the flawless pale skin, bold facial markings, and flowing silver hair. His expression seemed to hold no emotion yet that did not detract from his appearance, it made him seem all the more unattainable and thus, desirable. His beautiful golden eyes moved from Naraku to her, seemingly searching for something.

Her attention was torn from him when the most annoying, grating voice sounded, "Wench, stop gawking at Milord and show the proper respect. And you there, demon, state your business here." The little green imp was all but ignored as Kagome merely noted his presence and that of another. A boy with what looked like dog-ears bound to a tree. This is where she was when the villagers found her.

Sesshomaru knew from the jolt of pure energy sealing and protecting Inuyasha that only a priestess or very powerful monk would have the ability to break the spell. Dark magic and demonic energies would simply be repelled. How fortunate for him then when a miko stumbled, quite literally, into the very clearing he stood. His curiosity was intrigued though by her apparent traveling companion. How did such a powerful and pure miko come to be on friendly terms with a half demon possessing such a dark aura?

"Hmm, might you be Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother?" Naraku inquired. He got no response other than the slight narrowing of his eyes. "Perhaps, you have you come to free your beloved brother?"

"This one cares not for the state of Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly, then surprisingly continued. "I am, however, unable to acquire my inheritance with him in such a state." He turned his gaze on the still flustered and awestruck miko. "You will free him."

"M-me?" she stuttered, pointing to herself. He nodded.

"Should you fail to do so," he paused, "your life will be forfeit."

She gulped at his threat and glanced at Naraku, hoping he would protect her. He had a scowl on his previously amused face, if anyone was going to kill her it would be him, not this high-and-mighty dog.

"Umm, Naraku?" she asked tentatively, inching closer to him and trying to hide behind him. He noticed the girl was beginning to trust him. "What should I do?" Naraku knew that whereas he could escape the powerful western lord, he was not so sure he could protect Kagome from him. Besides, it might be beneficial to have Inuyasha revived. He could use a new plaything to torment. He hadn't intended for him to be sealed in the first place.

Sesshomaru found it humorous that the little miko, who he could sense likely had enough power to at least ward him off for a time, was trying to seek protection from a half-demon he could kill instantly. He watched, waiting to see her answer to his demand.

"It would certainly be amusing to see Inuyasha revived in such company," Naraku smirked, thinking of how everyone present he would see as an enemy. His violent brother, Kagome who would be mistaken as Kikyo, and himself who would be mistaken as Kikyo's friend/lover/companion to the brash minded pup. Looking down at Kagome he instructed, "Pull out the arrow."

"What if I can't?" she started timidly. "He'll kill me." She pointed indignantly at Sesshomaru trying to emphasize her point.

"You can," was all he said. After all, everything pointed to her being the reincarnation of Kikyo, the very woman who placed the spell.

She started slowly towards the tree, cautiously eying the dangerously handsome demon as she climbed up the roots. One last glance over her shoulder at Naraku for reassurance and she gripped the arrow and pulled with all her might. Nothing happened. Fearfully she looked to Sesshomaru as he flexed his claws. The threat startled her and she stumbled backwards, losing her balance and falling off the root. In an attempt to catch herself she grabbed the seemingly stable arrow. Her rush of fear was enough to trigger her powers and the arrow dissolved in her grasp. _'I did it,'_ the realization barely had time to hit her before the ground did.

Inuyasha's body remained pinned to the tree by the vines as he slowly woke up. His eyes fluttered open and the first being he saw was...

"K-Kikyo?"

Still oblivious to the other presences, Inuyasha's gaze remained glued on Kagome. To him, it was only yesterday that Kikyo betrayed him and sealed him to the tree. The anger fresh in his mind he snarled at the small girl on the ground.

"How dare you betray me Kikyo!" he screamed, working himself free of the vines. "I was ready to spend my life with you. I was ready to become human for you. Why did you do it?"

Naraku could hardly contain his amusement at Inuyasha's confession in front of himself and the ever-disapproving Sesshomaru.

"Uh, are you talking to me? Did you not want me to pull out that arrow or something?" Kagome asked innocently, pointing to herself.

"Of course I'm talking to you," he growled, beginning to stalk towards her.

"Well, uh, I think you got the wrong person. I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome," she explained calmly, but glancing towards Naraku for protection from the intimidating and angry dog boy.

"Of course you're her. How else could you smell so... *sniff sniff* you're not her," his anger dissipated and he glanced around. His sniffing the air alerted him to more people present. A male spider demon, whose scent was on the girl. He glanced in the direction of her gaze to see him leaning against a tree watching amusedly. "Who the hell are you?" He didn't respond, only smirked. Naraku knew the show was far from over. Inuyasha looked the other direction. There was another scent in the mix he really did not want to acknowledge. He knew as soon as he did, he'd likely be in for one hell of a beating. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru. What the hell is going on?"

"You have something I want Inuyasha," he answered stoically. Inuyasha only looked at him confused. "Seeing, but never seen. Protected, yet never know to its protector." Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, holding him by the neck with one hand as the other extracted a black pearl from the boy's right eye. Once he had it in his grasp he let Inuyasha fall into a heap on the ground. "Father hid it well. The entrance to his tomb, hidden in a black pearl deep within your eye."

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, one hand covering his sore eye.

Kagome had scrambled over to Naraku's side. She was still wary of the older demon. Naraku was very curious. What could possibly have the stoic demon lord so excited? Not that he showed it on his face, but his aura was dancing wildly.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

"Here, Milord," the small demon answered, handing the two-headed staff to his master. Sesshomaru dropped the pearl and slammed the bottom of the staff onto it, causing a very ominous black hole to open. Sesshomaru stepped through and disappeared.

"Hey, don't you dare run away from me Sesshomaru," Inuyasha bellowed, "I'm not finished with you yet." He leapt into the abyss behind him.

Unthinking, Kagome began walking closer. Seeing her objective, Naraku grabbed her shoulder and withdrew an arrow from her quiver. Letting it become infused with his power he handed it to her. "Shoot this into that tree," he commanded. She looked at him confused but did as commanded. Black and pink swirled surround the arrow as it imbedded into the Sacred tree. She looked at him and saw him heading for the portal.

As the two stepped through and glided through the channel, she asked, "Why'd you have me shoot an arrow?"

"It is a tether, to help us return from this dimension," he explained.

Once through, they were falling straight towards the ground, littered with bones and masked in fog. A skeleton bird flew by and Naraku grabbed onto it with a tentacle and pulled both him and Kagome onto its back. Looking ahead, Kagome saw the skeleton of a giant armor clad dog.

"Wh-what is that?" Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father," he replied quickly. _'Really, does she ever quit asking questions,'_ he thought to himself.

"You mean those two are brothers? But it seems they hate each other. And why is that skeleton so huge when both of them are normal size?" Naraku stopped answering her questions and just let her prattle on.

The brothers were already fighting when Naraku and Kagome arrived. He sat casually up on the ribs of the Inutaisho enjoying the entertainment when the sword caught his eye. It had some kind of power, but it appeared to be dormant. Leaping down next to it for closer inspection, he decided to try to pull it out. His proximity to the fang did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who watched simultaneously as he effortlessly fended off Inuyasha's attacks.

Being a half-ish demon, the sword did not repel his touch like it did Sesshomaru, but he was still unable to draw it out. Kagome had made her way cautiously over to him. She saw him unable to pull the sword and wondered why. Before she could ask, a blast of aura caused wind caused her to lose her balance. She reached for the sword for balance and gasped when it effortlessly came out.

"Oops," her small voice seemed to ring throughout the skeletal chest cavity as everyone stopped to look at her.

She raised the sword up towards her face to get a better look at it. It looked like a rusty old blade, surely this couldn't be what all the fuss was about. Before she could even blink, Sesshomaru was mere inches from her face, looking her over.

"What are you? And how did you pull the sword?" his voice curious and angry.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called tauntingly, "I'm your opponent, leave the girl be."

"This preference you seem to have for human woman, it must have been inherited from that filthy mother of yours. It is surely not something I inherited from our great and terrible father. I hold no such weaknesses," he declared and without warning raised an open clawed hand towards Kagome, dousing her in poison as she tried to defend herself with the small sword.

Naraku did not have enough time to snatch her out of the way before the poison hit. He sneered at Sesshomaru, "She was my prey dog." His voice threatening but Sesshomaru was undisturbed and casually glanced his way to determine if he would attack. As angry as he was at his botched revenge, he couldn't help but think to himself, _'Well, at least I'm free of these wretched beads now.'_ He gripped the necklace to try to remove it when it shocked him in response. _'What?! She can't really be alive still can she?'_

While Naraku was having his own internal discussion, Inuyasha resumed his incessant barking, "You bastard, I'll teach you not to insult my mother and kill innocent people." Inuyasha seemed to increase in speed and managed to strike Sesshomaru's armor.

This caused the older brother to smirk lightly and taunted, "If I had known that's what it took to make you fight, I'd have killed her a long time ago."

Without warning, Kagome burst out of the pile of goo derived of poison and melted bone. "I thought I was a goner," she gasped, taking in some much needed air. "Hey you, you tried to kill me didn't you. Don't think you're gonna get away with it mister." Naraku being the only one who knew she wasn't dead was the only one not surprised.

Sesshomaru, angry at her defiance, turned his attention on her, "Very well, lets see you survive this." An aura wind started whipping around Sesshomaru as his eyes bled red and his face elongated. He became engulfed in light and when said light dissipated, a giant white dog stood before her.

Deciding this was as good a time as any, Naraku snatched up Kagome and began leaping out of the skeleton. His quick action startled Kagome and caused her to drop the sword, leaving it and the dog demons to whatever their fate may be. Once clear, he used his powers he had bound into the arrow and transported both of them back to the world of the living. The arrow dissolved, having fulfilled its job, and the odd pair quickly left the area.

* * *

(A/N: I ran out of ideas for this story and have no intention of continuing. There are other stories I'm working on that are far more interesting to my mind.

The only other idea I had was when Hiten and Monten capture her and she puts on her façade of "my lover will come save me" then they repeat her words to Naraku, he would respond with, "You should be careful what you claim us to be, I may just take you up of your offer," causing her embarrassment.

That's about all I got, the rest is just summarizing episodes until he eventually falls for her or something, so sorry if this leaves you disappointed, but I just got nothing left for this one. Anyone is welcome to continue it if they like. If you do, message me and I'll add in a note/link to yours.)


End file.
